Dark Temptation
by wolfspirit820
Summary: Anna's dream. Where she let her true feelings show! Dracula/Anna. **one-shot**


**A/N:** **I know this storyline has been used before, but I couldn't get the idea out of my head, so deal with it!**

**Disclaimer:** **I OWN NOTHING!!!!!**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Anna awoke on a beautiful beach, wearing a stunning silk gown. "So this is what the ocean looks like…. It is more beautiful then I could have imagined." She said aloud. She heard soft steps in the sand behind her then a dark familiar voice, thick with accent replied "You are beautiful." She turned around to see none other than Dracula standing behind her. "What do you want?" She said voice dripping with venom. "You know what I want…. Anna." He said lust clear in his voice. "What I have always wanted." Then he disappeared. Before she could even wonder where he went, he grabbed her arms, gently but firmly, she tried to move but she couldn't, she was under Dracula control, his dark puppet._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Dracula couldn't be any happier he had Anna the woman he had been lusting for year, was in his arms, under his control. He started to kiss her neck trailing all the way up to her face. He kissed the sides of her mouth stroking the flame he knew was burning inside her, inside him. He decided to torture her with temptation. He started to press himself closer to her. He was starting to enjoy this…._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Anna could feel the flames of temptation lick her flesh, engulfing her in flames. Anna tried to be quiet but failed miserably. Before she could stop herself, she moaned with pleasure. She could feel his breath on her skin, which delighted her so. "You can have me if you want, you know. All you have to do is become, my bride." He said. As if anticipating it. "No…." She said whispered weakly. "You cannot hide your desires from me…." He whispered in her ear. She knew this is true, but didn't want to believe it. She tried to be strong but she found herself dissolving into his arms and relieving any control she had left, to him. Then he disappeared again. Just to reappear in front of her. He grabs her by waist, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine. Then their lip met in a passionate kiss. How long they kissed, she did not know. All she knew is that she enjoying every spine tingling moment. When it ended she found herself wanting more. He again started kissing her on the face and neck again. She was enjoying this way too much. But she care at all. All she cared about was being here with Dracula._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _

_Dracula was astonished as he kissed her elsewhere, she started to return the favor. Kissing everywhere she can reach. Moaning contently between each kiss. He could hear her heart rate speeding, feel her on his skin, breathing her in, tasting her. She is the sweetest taste of sin, but he knew he must stop before it gets too far, and kills her before he can have her as a bride. He also needed to leave her wanting more. So she would come to him. He didn't think it would be so hard to stop, but it was._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Anna was kissing him as he pulled away. "Sorry, but if you want more, you know to find me, and we can be together forever, and we will have much more time for that. Just so you don't forget tonight." He said handing her a beautiful black seashell smooth and beautiful, just like him. She took it. Then in a flash he disappeared for the final time. _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anna awoke in her bed. She wondered if it was just a dream, but it was _too_ real to be just a dream. She got of bed and realized that she is wearing the same gown as in her dream. She felt something in the palm of she opened it…. And there sitting perfectly in the middle of her palm was the black seashell.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_A/N: Tell me, do you think I shold write a sequel? Because I will if you ask!_**


End file.
